Behind the Horizon
by Samantha Mikaelson
Summary: 18 Jahre sind vergangen und Frieden herrscht zwischen unseren Freunden und den Originals, was nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass Caroline mittlerweile den Namen Mikaelson trägt. Doch was passiert, wenn jetzt plötzlich, eine noch größere Gefahr auftaucht und zwei 16-jährige involviert, die eigentlich nie von den Ereignissen erfahren sollten, nicht in vollem Unfang jedenfalls! Klaroline
1. Prolog

_Hallöle, alle zusammen!_

_Da bin ich wieder, mit einer neuen Klaroline-Story im Gepäck!_

_Sie hat mich ganz schon viele Nerven gekostet und ich bin bereits seit Monaten mit der Stoffsammlung und den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. __Heute ist Gott sei Dank endlich der Prolog fertig geworden, nachdem ich ihn mit Sicherheit ca. 10 Mal um- und wieder neu geschrieben habe._

_Der Prolog ist nicht wirklich lang, allerdings verspreche ich euch, dass die späteren Kapitel länger werden._

_So, bevor ich euch jetzt mit sinnlosem Zeug zu texte, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei lesen… wir sehen (lesen) uns am Ende noch einmal!_

_Eure Sam_

* * *

_**Behind the Horizon**_

_**Prolog**_

Der Mond erstrahlte hell am Himmel und keine Wolke störte den Glanz der Sterne, während sie mit ihrem Licht den Wald erleuchteten. Tief in eben diesem Wald, für normale Menschen nicht leicht zu erreichen, befand sich eine kleine Lichtung mit einem Wasserfall. Es war ein schönes Fleckchen Erde und nichts schien die Ruhe zu stören, welche dort herrschte. ...fast nichts.

Hinter dem Wasserfall befand sich eine Felsspalte, die einen Gang offenbarte. Dieser Gang führte bis tief unter die Erde in eine Höhle, die so alt war, wie die Erde selbst. Die Wände beherbergten kleine und große, farblose und farbenfrohe Kristalle, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit unbezahlbar waren. Am Ende der Höhle befand sich ein kleiner See, welcher von einem großen Wasserfall gefüllt wurde. Und in der Mitte dieser Grotte war ein großes Pentagramm in Stein gemeißelt.

An jedem Ende des Fünfeckigen Sternes befand sich eine Gestalt, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und ihre Köpfe wurden von einer Kapuze bedeckt. Mehrere Dutzend andere verhüllte Gestalten standen in einem Kreis um den Stern herum und eine weitere Gestalt hatte ihren Platz in der Mitte des Pentagramms eingenommen. Sie hielt beide Hände empor, während sie etwas in einer alten, den Menschen heute gänzlich unbekannten, Sprache sang.

_Ohh senes eius magna imperia_

_hodie nox est, de noctibus_

_respondit mea imploratum et redit_

_mox noster esse prospere projects_

_Existentiam eorum est contra naturam_

_Tympanum, lets perdere hanc creaturam_

Die anderen Fünf summten eine Melodie, welche auf seltsame Art und Weise mit dem Gesang übereinstimmte und ihm gleichzeitig auch widersprach, während sie sich an den Händen hielten. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, ehe die Stimmen mit einem Mal alle gleichzeitig verstummten.

Das Pentagramm fing an zu leuchten und die Höhle fing an mit beben. Die Kristalle an den Wänden funkelten in allen möglichen Farben und schienen auf das Pentagramm herab. Die Grotte wurde in ein gleisend helles Licht gehüllt und ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ertönte fast so, als würde etwas zu Boden zu fallen. Doch durch die unglaubliche Helligkeit konnte niemand sehen, was passiert war.

Nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand es auf einmal wieder und hinterließ nichts als die übliche Dunkelheit. Lediglich das Licht der Fackeln sorgte dafür, dass die Höhle nicht in völliger Finsternis versank.

Einige Augenblicke lang war es totenstill, ehe die Gestalt in der Mitte nach vorne trat und einen kleinen Pentagramm artigen Gegenstand aufhob und in ihrer Robe verschwinden ließ. Dann hob sie den Kopf und streckte die Hände auseinander. „Bald, meine Brüder und Schwestern!", meinte die Person triumphierend und die tiefe, raue Stimme hallte gespenstisch von dem Wänden wieder.

„Nach hunderten von Jahren des geduldigen Wartens ist es endlich soweit! Noch drei Tage und wir werden den Abschaum, der unsere Welt beschmutzt, endlich vernichten. Wir werden es sein, die dafür sorgen, dass das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt wird.", sagte der Unbekannte und fing an mit lachen. „Drei Tage noch und die Welt wir gereinigt sein, von den blutsaugenden Bestien, den besessenen Wölfen und den barbarischen Bastarden. Endlich werden wir wieder frei sein!", den letzten Satz schrie die Gestalt hinaus und ihre Kameraden fingen an mit Freudenschreien.

Der Anführer lachte und umklammerte mit seiner Hand den sternförmigen Gegenstand in seinem Umhang.

_Noch drei Tage und du wirst endlich untergehen, Niklaus….. und mit dir die ganze Rasse der Vampire, Werwölfe und Hybriden!_

* * *

_So, das war der Prolog meiner neuen TVD-Story und ich hoffe er hat euch einigermaßen angesprochen. Ich versuche das erste Kapitel noch diese Woche hochzuladen, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe._

_Es kommt auch ein bisschen darauf an, ob euch meine Geschichte gefällt, oder ihr noch interessiert seid!_

_Freu mich über jedes Feedback, Kritik ist übrigens auch erwünscht!_

_LG Sammy_


	2. Family reunion

_Halli hallo,_

_Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel im Schlepptau. xD_

_Ich hab wirklich lange daran gesessen und es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet, also hoffe ich wirklich, dass es euch gefällt._

_Ich musste die Altersbegrenzung höher setzen, da sich meine Hände beim Schreiben verselbstständigt haben! Also alle unter 18, betrachtet dies als Warnung! Ist übrigens das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas geschrieben habe, also bitte nicht zu streng beurteilen!_

* * *

_**Behind the Horizon**_

_**1. Family reunion!**_

Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Sonne war erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgegangen. Normalerweise war es zu dieser Uhrzeit noch still in dem großen Anwesen, welches halb verborgen am Waldrand stand. Heute jedoch war schon zu dieser frühen Stunde ein reger Betrieb in der Villa zu hören, verursacht lediglich durch eine einzige Person. Eine junge Frau, welche ihrem Äußeren nach zu urteilen, nur ca. 19 Jahre war. Sie trug ein ärmelloses hellblaues Sommerkleid und ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern. Seit dem Morgengrauen stand sie bereits voller Tatendrang auf den Beinen und schmückte das ganze Haus mit bunten Girlanden und Luftballons.

Im Moment befand sie sich im Wohnzimmer und dekorierte es für die später stattfindende Feier. Gerade streckte sie sich um ein Band an einer etwas höher hängenden Lampe zu befestigen, da spürte sie auf einmal zwei Arme die ihre Taille umschlangen und sie an einen muskelösen, nackten, männlichen Oberkörper zogen. Überrascht war sie nicht, hatte sie ihren Mann doch sowohl gehört als auch gespürt, noch bevor er das Zimmer überhaupt betreten hatte.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an ihn, schloss die Augen und zog seinen berauschenden Duft ein. „Es war ein wenig einsam im Bett, als ich aufgewacht bin!", hauchte eine raue, tiefe Stimme in ihr Ohr, ehe sie federleichte Küsse in ihrem Nacken spürte sodass ihr Körper augenblicklich anfing vor Erregung zu zittern. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und löste sich schweren Herzens aus seinem Klammergriff, jedenfalls probierte sie es. Heute durfte sie sich nicht von ihm ablenken lassen. Nicht wenn sie rechtzeitig für die Feier mit ihren Vorbereitungen fertig sein wollte.

„Hör auf, Nik. Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas. In ein paar Stunden kommen die Gäste und ich muss noch so viel vorbereiten!", meinte Caroline leicht atemlos und versuchte einige Schritte zurückzutreten, doch ihr Gegenüber ließ sie nicht entkommen. „Es sind noch mehr als 9 Stunden, bis die Feier beginnt, Sweetheart! Wir haben also mehr, als genug Zeit!", erwiderte der Hybrid und ehe sie sich versah befanden sich seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Und was als zarter guten Morgenkuss anfing, wurde schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kampf. Heiße Begierde überkam Caroline und achtlos ließ sie das Band in ihren Händen fallen, als sie die Arme um Niklaus´ Nacken schlang. Mit Vampirespeed schob er sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. „Nik", keuchte sie, während ihr Ehemann eine feuchte Spur aus Küssen an ihrem Hals hinterließ. „Nik,… die Kinder und deine … deine beiden Brüder sind im Haus!", keuchte sie abermals und versuchte ihre Gedanken beisammen zuhalten.

Doch Klaus dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören, sondern zog seine Spur weiter von ihren Hals, über das Schlüsselbein, bis hin zu ihren Schultern. „Keine Sorge!", murmelte er zwischen den einzelnen Küssen, „Elijah ist mit Kol … zum Flughafen und… holt meine Schwester ab…. Und …. Die Kinder … sind im anderen …Ende des Hauses und schlafen noch!", meinte er, während er den Träger ihres Kleides zur Seite schob. Er schob seine Hände unter ihre Schenkel und hob sie hoch, woraufhin sie instinktiv die Beine um ihm schlang. Augenblicklich konnte sie spüren, dass das Ganze auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüberging.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und es schien, als könne er gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Als er auch noch das Ende ihres Kleides nach oben schob und ihren Slip kaputt riss, war es ganz und gar um sie geschehen und der letzte klare Gedanken hatte sich verabschiedet. Ihre Hände fuhren in seine blonden Locken und stürmisch zog sie seinen Mund zu sich, um ihn mit ihrem einzufangen. Eine Hand manövrierte sie in die Richtung seiner Hose und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er schon die ganze Zeit nichts, als seine übliche Unterhose zum Schlafen, trug. Hastig zerrte sie das störende Stück Stoff nach unten und bemerkte nur im Hintergrund, dass sich dabei die Naht der Hose verabschiedete.

Nun konnte auch Nik sich nicht mehr halten. Eine seiner Hände fuhr ihren Oberschenkel hinauf, bis sie auf ihre heiße, feuchte Mitte traf. Ein scharfes Zischen entwich beiden gleichzeitig. _Ihm_, da er merkte wie feucht sie bereits war und _ihr_, da das Gefühl seiner Hand an ihrem Zentrum einfach unglaublich war. „Nik,… bitte!", flehte sie ihn an und krallte sich in seinem Rücken fest, wo ihre Fingernägel ein blutige Spur hinterließen. Ihr süßer, bettelnder Ton brachte ihn um den Verstand und ließ ihn jegliche Beherrschung verlieren.

Er nahm sie an ihrer Hüfte und ließ sie auf sich gleiten und kaum war er komplett in ihr, stöhnten beide auf. Einen Moment lang verharrten sie in gänzlicher Stille, ehe Niklaus anfing sich bewegen. Zuerst langsam, wurde er immer schneller und schneller. Caroline, die aufgrund ihrer eingeklemmten Position nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit hatte und alles intensiver spürte, keuchte laut auf. Ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten und sie stöhnte immer lauter, während ihr Mann sie an die Wand nagelte und nebenbei mit seinem Mund ihre Brüste verwöhnte. Ihre Hände hatte sie um seinen Kopf geschlungen, so als wolle sie dafür sorgen, dass er ja nicht aufhörte.

Die Vampirin spürte wie sie dem Ziel immer näher kam und auch Klaus schien nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt zu sein. Ein letzter Kuss, ein letzter Stoß und Caroline schrie seinen Namen heraus, woraufhin auch Nik lautstark kam und seinen heißen Samen in sie pumpte. … Langsam ritten sie ihren gemeinsamen Höhenpunkt aus und Caroline lehnte ihre Stirn an die ihres Mannes, während beide heftig atmeten. Sie hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und genossen diesen wunderbaren Augenblick, während er noch immer in ihr war.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ er sie vorsichtig herab und gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, Love!", flüsterte er leise. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie lächelnd, ehe beide ihre Klamotten wieder richteten. „Du hast schon wieder einen meiner Slips zerstört.", stellte Caroline trocken fest. „Und du mal wieder eine meiner Unterhosen!", kam es sofort zurück, woraufhin sie kicherte. Es war doch immer wieder dasselbe. Caroline konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele von ihren Slips und seinen Unterhosen bereits ihrer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft zum Opfer gefallen waren. Es dürften mittlerweile mehrere Hundert sein.

Gerade als sie ihm antworten wollte, wurden sie durch ein lautes Poltern, gefolgt von einem kurzen Schrei, abgelenkt. Beide lächelten sich an, wussten sie doch, was das hieß. „Ich schätze mal, die Geburtstagskinder sind endlich wach!", meinte der Hybrid zu seiner Frau und grinste. „Dabei ist es erst halb zehn! Dabei bin ich noch nicht mal mit den Vorbereitungen fertig, was im Übrigen allein deine schuld ist!", fluchte sie und sah ihn verärgert an, ehe sie an ihm auf und ab sah. Du solltest dich besser anziehen, Nik. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Unterhose noch lange hält!", meinte sie nach einigen Sekunden mit anzüglichem Grinsen. „Nicht das es mich stören würde!"

Klaus unterdrückte ein Lachen, musste ihr allerdings zustimmen. Caroline hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie ihm die Hose vom Körper gerissen hatte. Allerdings erging es ihrem Slip ja nicht anders. Gleiches vergilt man halt mit Gleichem.

* * *

_Am anderen Ende des Hauses, wenige Minuten zuvor_

Die Vorhänge waren noch geschlossen und lediglich durch einen kleinen Spalt, fielen sanft Sonnenstrahlen in das geräumige Zimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Bett, in dem die Silhouette eines jungen Mannes zu erkennen war, welcher sich in seine Bettdecke eingekuschelt hatte. Seine Atmung verlief ruhig und noch schlief er tief und fest. Jedenfalls bis sich die Tür zu dem Zimmer öffnete und jemand ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ins Zimmer reinmarschierte.

Zielstrebig ging Ashley Linnéa Mikaelson auf die Fenster zu und zog die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck zur Seite. Ein Schwall hellen Lichtes strömte ins Zimmer und ehe man blinzeln konnte, hatte sie sich mit Schwung auf das Bett geschmissen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Brüderchen!", rief sie fröhlich und landete auf seinen Beinen.

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Jake Damion Mikaelson aus dem Schlaf. „Was zum Teufel…?", hektisch sah er sich um, doch als er seine Schwester entdeckte atmete er erleichtert auf.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fragte er sie leicht verärgert, doch diese grinste ihn nur an. „Hast du vergessen was für ein Tag heute ist? Endlich 16!", erwiderte sie euphorisch und warf ihm ein Päckchen zu, woraufhin auch Jake anfing mit grinsen. Auch er wusste was das hieß. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich aus dem Bett und kramte in seinem Schubfach. Er holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus und hielt sie seiner Schwester hin. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag auch dir, Ash!", meinte er grinsend und beide Geschwister umarmten sich herzlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten machte jeder von ihnen sein Geschenk auf und kaum war das innere frei gelegt, fingen sie wieder an mit Schmunzeln, was sich bald darauf in ein herzliches Gelächter verwandelte. „Schon wieder das gleiche!", sagten sie synchron. Es war doch jedes Jahr dasselbe. An jedem Geburtstag schenkten sie sich (unabsichtlich) das gleich, ohne dass der andere etwas davon wusste. Ihre Mutter nannte es immer liebevoll die Zwillingsempathie. So hatten sie sich auch dieses Jahr ungewollt das gleiche geschenkt und zwar je ein nagelneues Zeichenset.

Es schien im ersten Moment nichts Besonderes zu sein. Doch wer die beiden kannte, der wusste, dass sie die große Leidenschaft ihres Vaters geerbt hatten. Sowohl Ashley, als auch Jake zeichneten für ihr Leben gerne und verbrachten oft Stunden zusammen am irgendwelchen Plätzen, um zu zeichnen. Am Anfang hatte ihr Vater sie noch begleitet hatten. Aus diesem Grund war ein neues Zeichenset für beide das perfekte Geschenk.

…...

Nachdem sich schließlich auch Jake angezogen hatte, gingen die beiden in den Teil des Hauses, von dem sie wussten, dass ihre Eltern dort warten würden. Kaum hatten sie die Wohnzimmertür aufgemacht, sahen sie bereits die beiden verheirateten Eheleute, welche sich mittlerweile wieder akzeptable angezogen hatten. Sie konnten nicht mal guten Morgen sagen, da wurden sie auch schon von zwei zarten Armen umschlungen.

„Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Großen!", gratulierte ihnen ihre Mutter fröhlich und drückte die beiden fest an sich. „Mum, …. Keine Luft!", meinte Ash keuchend und erschrocken ließ jene los. „Oh, … Entschuldigung. Hab ich euch wehgetan?", wollte sie besorgt wissen, doch ehe eine von den beiden ihr antworten konnte, mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein.

„Sweetheart, die beiden sind unsterblich. Es ist schwer möglich sie durch eine Umarmung umzubringen!", meinte Nik schmunzelnd und wandte sich dann an seine Kinder. Caroline rollte lediglich mit den Augen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", sagte er und drückte jedes seiner Kinder an sich. „Danke!", erwiderten diese synchron, wie fast alles. Ashley sah ganz hibbelig zu ihrem Vater und obwohl Jake ruhig wirkte, so konnte man auch ihm die Nervosität ansehen.

Caroline und Niklaus wechselten lächelnd einen Blick miteinander, wussten sie doch genau auf was die beiden warteten. Langsam ging der Hybrid an einen Schrank, der an der Wand stand und nahm einen Umschlag aus einem der obersten Schubfächer. „Bevor ihr vor Aufregung noch an die Decke geht, geben wir euch wohl besser euer Geschenk, was?", grinste er seine Kinder an und mit einem zustimmenden Nicken von seiner Frau, reichte er ihnen das Covert. Energisch nahm Ashley es ihm aus der Hand und während sich ihr Vater zu ihrer Mutter auf die weiße Couch setzte, öffnete sie mit ihrem Bruder den Brief.

Beide hielten den Atem an, als sie zwei Flugtickets nach London hervorzogen. Ashley quietschte vor Freude auf und fiel ihren Eltern um den Hals. „Danke, Danke, Danke!", schrie sie und auch Jake umarmte seine Eltern. „Das heißt wir dürfen endlich alleine reisen?", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. Bei seinen Eltern konnte man nie wissen, die waren jederzeit für eine Überraschung gut. „Ja, wir haben es euch doch versprochen!", erwiderte Care mit einem Grinsen. Sie wusste, wie sehr die beiden sich eine solche Reise gewünscht hatten Eine Reise, bei der keine anderes Familienmitglied oder einer der Hybriden ihres Vaters, dabei war. Doch bis jetzt war es zu heikel gewesen.

Die Familie Mikaelson hatte in den mehr als tausend Jahren, die es sie nun schon gibt, eine Menge Feinde angesammelt. Es gab zwar in den letzten Jahren nur wenige Angriffe, doch die Zahl der Feinde blieb bestehen. Auch wenn Niklaus seine Hybriden überall verstreut hatte und stets auf dem Laufenden war, so konnte man sich dennoch nicht sicher sein, dass es sicher war. Und obwohl Caroline einen guten Einfluss auf ihn hatte, so war er doch immer noch derselbe gefürchtete Hybrid wie damals.

Einziger Unterschied war, dass er jetzt eine Frau und zwei Kinder hatte, die es zu beschützen galt und nicht mehr nur seine Geschwister. Es gab zwar nicht viele Personen, die wussten, dass der Original Hybrid und seine Frau Kinder bekommen hatten, da dies ja eigentlich unmöglich ist, dennoch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Allerdings hatte er seinen Kindern vor langer Zeit versprochen, dass sie an ihrem 16. Geburtstag die Erlaubnis bekamen ihre langersehnte Reise anzutreten. Nur die beiden allein, ohne irgendwelche Aufpasser. Zwei Monate lang und es ging schon in drei Wochen los.

Caroline sah zu ihrem Mann, der gerade seiner euphorischen Tochter einige Regeln aufstellte, welche diese jedoch nicht wirklich zu registrieren schien. Zu sehr war sie auf die verschiedenen Reiserouten fixiert, die ihr Vater ihnen rausgesucht hatte. Allerdings waren es ja noch drei Wochen bis sie abfliegen würden und in dieser Zeit mussten sie und Nik ihren Kindern sowieso noch einige Mitteilungen machen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich die Haustür aufging. Alle Köpfe wandten sich in diese Richtung und schon wenige Sekunden später betrat jemand das Wohnzimmer. „Wo sind denn meine Lieblingsnichte und mein Lieblingsneffe!", rief ein euphorisch klingender Kol, dem ein kopfschüttelnder Elijah folgte. Kaum hatten die beiden das Zimmer betreten, fiel ihnen Ashley um den Hals.

Ein wenig perplex, erwiderten sie die Umarmung und als Elijah das grinsende Gesicht seines Bruders sah, wusste er warum seine Nichte so euphorisch war. „Wie ich sehe, haben euch eure Eltern euer Geschenk schon gegeben!", meinte er grinsend, ehe er zwei großen Päckchen aus seiner Tasche zog. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, ihr zwei!", gratulierte er ihnen und umarmte auch seinen Neffen.

„Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", grinste Kol die beiden an und überreichte ihnen je ein Geschenk, welches die beiden aufgeregt annahmen. Danach begrüßten die beiden Brüder erst einmal den Rest der Familie. „Hey Care, alles fit im Schritt!", kam es von einem anzüglich grinsenden Kol, „Sicher, dass du dich bei meinem Bruder noch nicht langweilest?", kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, da schlug ihm dieser hart auf den Hinterkopf. „Kol! Ich warne dich… Treib es nicht zu weit!", zischte Nik ihm zu, doch dieser schien ihn nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen.

Elijah schüttelte abermals mit dem Kopf, ehe er schließlich seine Schwägerin umarmte. „Guten Morgen, Caroline!", meinte er in seinem üblichen formellen Ton. „Morgen, Elijah!", erwiderte sie lächelnd, ehe sie eine fragende Miene aufsetzte. „Wo sind denn die anderen? Wolltet ihr sie nicht vom Flughafen abholen?" „Doch, sie bringen nur schnell die Taschen in ihre Zimmer. Rebekah meinte, sie müsse erst die Geschenke raussuchen!", erklärte er und die blonde junge Vampirin musste Lachen. Ja, sie kannte Rebekah und ihr Talent fürs Taschen packen.

Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, kam diese schon nach wenigen Minuten die Treppe hinunter, unter jedem Arm ein großes Geschenk. Breit grinsend nahm sie die Zwillinge in dem Arm. „Hey, Geburtstagskinder. Alles Gute zum Geb!", meinte sie. „Danke, Tante Rebekah! Es ist toll, dass du hier bist.", meinte Ash fröhlich. Sie freute sich, dass ihre Tante es geschafft hatte, immerhin war sie die letzten fünf Wochen im Urlaub gewesen.

Jake umarmte seine Tante, ehe er sie fragend ansah. „Tantchen B, wo ist…?", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der Schrei seiner Schwester unterbrach ihn. „ONKEL DAMON!", rief sie und in übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit flog sie ihm in die Arme.

* * *

_So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe wirklich es hat euch gefallen, es ist nämlich etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich wollte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes in das Kapitel bringen, allerdings haben sich meine Hände beim Schreiben irgendwie verselbstständigt! xD_

_So, Damon also im Kreise der Originals! Wer hätte das gedacht! Ich war ja schon immer ein Fan von Debekah und konnte nicht widerstehen, die beiden mit in meine Story zu nehmen. Tut mir Leid, für alle die dieses Pair nicht mögen._

_Ich hab nichts gegen Delena, ich bin auch ein Fan von diesem Pairing, allerdings geht es mir eine bisschen auf den Keks, das sie sich nicht entscheiden kann._

_Ach und nur zur Info. … In meiner Story leben Finn und Sage noch und haben auch ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zur Familie. Allerdings gehe ich nochmal genauer drauf ein, wenn die beiden das erste Mal auftauchen._

_Freu mich über jedes Feedback!_

_Lg Sammy_

_PS: Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich regelmäßig update. Ich hab auch noch andere Story´s am Laufen und hab momentan auch etwas Stress. Also bitte seid etwas geduldig mit mir. Ich verspreche, die Story fortzusetzten, auch wenn es mitunter sehr lange dauert! DANKESCHÖN!_


	3. disturbing news

_Hey, alle zusammen!_

_Ein großes Sorry, dass ihr solange warten musstet. Allerdings war ich für einige Zeit im Krankenhaus, weshalb ich keine Zeit zum Schreiben hatte. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass sich das jetzt geklärt hat und ich nicht noch einmal rein muss. _

_Hoffe ihr hattet schönen Weihnachten und habt ordentlich Geschenke abgestaubt!_

_Viel Spaß und tausend Dank für eure lieben Reviews!_

_Lg Sam_

* * *

_**2. disturbing news!**_

„ONKEL DAMON!"

Sobald Damon Salvatore den Raum betreten hatte, hörte man nur noch einen Schrei und kurz darauf wurde er auch schon von einer blonden Lockenmähne angefallen. Glücklicherweise kannte der schwarzhaarige Schönling seine Nichte und fing sie auf, bevor Ash sich und ihren Onkel zu Boden bringen konnte. „Woah, Woah, Woah, little Chicken", grinste er sie an und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin. Kein Grund gleich drastisch zu werden."

Langsam ließ er sie wieder herunter, ehe er sie in eine Umarmung zog. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", meinte er liebevoll und holte ein kleines längliches Geschenk aus seiner Jackentasche, welches er ihr gab. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um. „So und wo ist deine zweite Hälfte?", fragte er, als er auch schon Jake entdeckte, welcher ihn schelmisch angrinste. „Unwiderstehlich, Onkel Damon?", fragte er zweifelnd, woraufhin der Rest der Anwesenden lachte.

Damon jedoch rollte nur mit den Augen. „Hör schon auf und komm her zu deinem Patenonkel. Es sei denn, du willst kein Geschenk!", erwiderte er grinsend und kurz darauf umarmte er ihn, wünschte auch ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag und übergab ihm ein ebenso kleines längliches Päckchen, wie dessen Schwester. „Die beiden Geschenke gehören in gewisser Weise zusammen, so wie ihr!", meinte er, woraufhin die Zwillinge ihn fragend ansahen. Ohne jedoch weiter nachzufragen, begannen sie damit die Päckchen zu öffnen.

Damon wandte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu den Eltern der beiden um und begrüßte sie. „Hey Blondie!", grinste er Caroline an und ehe er sie in die Arme schloss. „Hey, Blödi!", erwiderte diese lächelnd und erwiderte die Umarmung. In den letzten paar Jahren hatte sich einiges geändert und zur Überraschung der meisten, hatte sich ein besonderes Band zwischen den beiden gebildet. Sie sahen einander mittlerweile ehr wie Bruder und Schwester, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass es Damon war, welcher Caroline vor vielen Jahren aus einer lebensgefährlichen Situation gerettet hatte. Eine Entscheidung, die ihn damals viel gekostet, er jedoch nie bereut hatte.

Nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den letzten Anwesenden. „Wie ich sehe bist du immer noch hier! Und ich hatte gehofft, Care hätte dich mittlerweile endlich rausgeschmissen.", kam es spöttisch von Damon, woraufhin Klaus konterte: „Und ich hatte die Hoffnung meine Schwester sein endlich zu Verstand gekommen und hätte sich deiner entledigt. … Man bekommt halt nicht immer, was man sich wünscht!"

Der kleine Schlagabtausch wurde vom Rest der Anwesenden schmunzelnd beobachtet, war es doch immer wieder unterhaltsam, wenn die beiden aufeinander trafen. „Es ist doch jedes Mal amüsant zusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Worten niederkämpfen!", meinte Kol zu Caroline, woraufhin diese gluckste. „Dabei weiß doch mittlerweile jeder, dass die sie fast wie Brüder sind. Nicht, dass das einer von ihnen dies je zugeben würde.", fügte Rebekah spöttisch hinzu.

Der kleine `Streit´ kam zu einem abrupten Ende, als die Zwillinge beide die Luft einzogen und staunend ihre, nun ausgepackten, Geschenke betrachteten. Zum Vorschein kamen je ein silberner mit schwarzem Griff und seltsamen Ornamenten. „Was sind das für Dolche, Damon?", wollte Jake wissen und sowohl er, als auch seine Schwester sahen den schwarzhaarigen Vampir fragen an. Dieser kam wandte sich um und grinste sie an. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, mischte sich Caroline ein. „Du hast meinen Kindern Dolche zum Geburtstag geschenkt?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn mit amüsant an. „Du kennst mich doch. Nichts geht über eine schöne handliche Waffe!", antwortete er grinsend. „Was meintest du, als du sagtest, die Dolche gehören zusammen?", wollte Ash wissen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und ihren Bruder.

„Das sind sogenannte Zwillingsdolche.", fing er an zu erklären und ließ sich zusammen mit den anderen, auf der großen weißen Couch nieder, während Klaus für jeden etwas zu trinken einschenkte. Was hieß, dass jetzt jeder ein Glas teuersten Bourbon mit einem Schuss Blut in die Hand bekam.

„Es gibt nicht mehr sehr viele dieser Art, die meisten wurden über die Jahrhunderte hinweg entweder zerstört oder sehr gut versteckt. Diese beiden habe ich vor einigen Jahrzehnten von einer Hexen bekommen, nachdem ich ihr aus einer,… nah sagen wir mal, äußerst verzwickten Situation geholfen haben.", erzählte Damon und sah die andere grinsend an.

„Sie war mir damals so dankbar, dass sie mir diese Dolche geschenkt hat.", fügte er hinzu. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während die anderen mit interessierten Augen auf die beiden Geschenke sahen. Dadurch bekamen sie nicht mit, wie Damon und Klaus einen Blick austauschten, ehe auch sie sich wieder den anderen zuwandten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden eure Geschenke mal ausprobiert. Ich bin sicher Rebekah wird sich freuen euch zusätzliche Unterrichtsstunden zu geben!", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor. „Klasse Idee, Onkel Damon!", stimmte Jake zu und Ash wandte sich an ihre Tante. „Übst du mit uns Tantchen? BIIIITTTEEE!?", flehte sie Rebekah an, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte. Selbst Elijah konnte sich ob des Enthusiasmus´ seiner Nichte, ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Wie kann ich bei so viel Andrang schon nein sagen!", gab sie nach, ehe sie die beiden gespielt ernst ansah. „Ich bin sowieso neugierig, wie viel ihr in den letzten fünf Wochen verlernt habt. Ich wette, ihr habt nicht ein einziges Mal trainiert, seit ich weg war." Als sie den ertappten Blick ihrer Nichte sah, seufzte sie und stand auf. „dacht ich´s mir doch. Wir fangen am besten gleich an, ich denke ihr habt einiges aufzuholen! Care, kommst du mit?", den letzten Satz richtete sie an ihre Schwägerin, die daraufhin zustimmend nickte.

„Sicher, es ist ja noch etwas Zeit bis zur Feier. Im Übrigen hab ich den Hybriden direkte Anweisungen gegeben. Es dürfte also keine Probleme geben.", erwiderte sie und stand ebenfalls auf. Nicht jedoch, ohne ihrem Mann vorher noch einen Kuss zu geben. „Sei nicht zu streng mit den beiden! Immerhin haben sie Geburtstag!", sagte Damon zu seiner Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Als wenn ich eine strenge Lehrerin wäre!", erwiderte sie empört und gemeinsam machten sich die vier auf den Weg in den Garten, wo extra ein Trainingsparcour aufgebaut war.

Die drei restlichen Männer bleiben im Wohnzimmer zurück. Nik stand auf und schenkte jedem nach, wobei dieses Mal in jedem den Gläsern reiner Bourbon war. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass sich niemand mehr in Hörweite befand, erhob er das Wort, wobei er sich direkt an Damon wandte. „Also, mein Freund. Bist du nun bereit mir zu erklären, wieso du meinen Kindern Zwillingsdolche zum Geburtstag schenkst? Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass diese Art von Waffen bereits seit Jahrhunderten verschollen ist.", in seiner Stimme war deutlich sein Ärger zu vernehmen, ebenso wie Neugierde und einen Hauch Aufregung. Auch seine beiden Brüder sahen den Schwarzhaarigen kurios an.

Damon jedoch blieb ruhig und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, ehe er sich erklärte, wobei er seine Worte sorgfältig wählte. „Als wir in Irland waren, sind mir ein paar Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Gerüchte über eine Allianz aus Hexen und Jägern, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, den `Abschaum´ dieser Erde zu beseitigen.", erklärte er und erntete dabei die volle Aufmerksamkeit der drei Brüder. „Eine Zusammenkunft aus Hexen und Jägern?", wiederholte Elijah stirnrunzelnd. „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?", meinte Niklaus ärgerlich und stand wütend von seinem Platz auf.

„Dieselbe Frage schlich sich auch durch mein geniales Gehirn. Deshalb hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen, ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen.", erklärte Damon weiter und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Viel hab ich allerdings nicht erfahren. Es scheint, als würde sie sehr tief im Untergrund arbeiten. Ich bin sogar der Meinung, dass eine magische Barriere meine Nachforschungen manipuliert hat. Anders kann ich mir den Informationsmangel nicht erklären. Nicht einmal der Aufenthaltsort dieser Gruppe war zu finden. ", gab er zu, was alle drei Originals beunruhigte.

„Das ist äußerst schlecht. Wir können keine Revolte stoppen und Leute umbringen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo der Spaß stattfindet.", stellte Kol in seinem üblichen Sarkasmus fest, wenn auch ein Hauch Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Da wären allerdings noch zwei weitere Sachen!", meinte Damon zögernd, was die drei stutzen ließ. Damon Salvatore zögerte nie und schon gar nicht wich er einige Schritte von Klaus weg, wie gerade jetzt.

„Rein hypothetisch, könnte es eventuell sein, dass mein Kontaktmann ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Hexen belauscht hat in dem, natürlich nur rein rhetorisch, zwei geborene Hybriden erwähnt worden sind. Hybridenkinder, um genau zu sein. Und rein hypothetisch sind vielleicht sogar die Namen Ashley und Jake gefallen!", erklärte Damon und kaum hatte er seinen Satz zünde gesprochen, da flog ein Glas an die Wand und zerschellte mit einem lauten Knall.

Alle drei zuckten zusammen und wandten sich an Niklaus, welcher beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. „Das soll wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein?", wollte er zähneknirschend wissen. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr er sich beherrschen musste, um nicht noch irgendetwas andres zu zerstören. „Du weißt, ich mache keine schlechten Scherze.", antwortete Damon sarkastisch, wurde aber von Elijah unterbrochen. „Du sagtest, da seinen noch zwei Sachen. Was ist die andere?", wollte er, scharfsinnig wie immer, wissen. „Ja stimmt", erwiderte Damon zögernd und Kol fuhr stöhnend von seinem Platz hoch. „Was denn noch alles. Was kann denn jetzt noch schlimmer sein!"

Damon warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder an Niklaus wandte und zu ihm trat. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein Stück Papier heraus. „Den Informationen nach, die ich bekommen habe, handelt es sich dabei nicht um einfache normale Vampirjäger. Mein alter Freund hat, während er dieses Gespräch belauscht hat, einen Ring am Finger einer der Hexen entdeckt und mir daraufhin dieses Bild zukommen lassen.", mit diesen Worten reichte er Klaus das Papier, welcher es langsam entfaltete. Seine beiden Brüder waren hinter ihn getreten, und alle drei zogen gleichzeitig die Luft ein, als sie das Symbol darauf erkannten.

Es war ein fünfeckiger Stern. Ein Pentagramm, umringt von einem Kreis. Es war nicht sonderlich gut gezeichnet, allerdings war auch so klar, um welches Symbol es sich handelte. Viel zu oft hatten sie dieses Zeichen schon gesehen. Zwar war dies schon knapp zwei Jahrzehnte her, doch die Erinnerung eines Vampires war stets aktuell, sodass es nicht schwer war, dass Zeichen zu entziffern. Dies war das Zeichen der Bruderschaft. Der Bruderschaft der Fünf öder auch die Bruderschaft der wahren Jäger genannt.

„Das ist Unmöglich!", entfuhr es Kol leise. „Eine Hexen mit dem Zeichen der Bruderschaft! Wenn das stimmt, dann bedeutet das, …. !" – „es bedeutet, dass sich die Bruderschaft der Fünf wieder gefunden und sich mit den Hexen verbündet hat.", beendete Elijah den Satz für seinen Bruder, woraufhin eine unangenehme Stille eintrat. Keiner der vier wusste in diesem Moment, was sie daraufhin sagen konnten.

Es war Klaus, der nach einigen Minuten, in denen er tief in Gedanken versunken war, das Wort erhob. „Weiß Rebekah davon?", wollte er von Damon wissen, woraufhin dieser den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich hielt es für besser, sie erst mal außen vor zu lassen. Sie weiß lediglich, dass ich mit einem alten Freund getroffen haben, den ich schon einige Jahrzehnte lang nicht mehr gesehen habe!"

Niklaus nickte zustimmend, ehe er zum Fenster ging und in den Garten hinausging. Er hatte eine perfekte Sicht auf den Trainingsplatz, wo seine Kinder gerade dabei waren mit ihren neuen Dolchen zu trainieren.

Das brachte ihn wieder auf einen Gedanken. „Was haben deine Informationen eigentlich mit den Dolchen zu tun, die du den beiden geschenkt hast?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen, woraufhin auch Kol und Elijah interessiert zu ihm sahen. Das hatten beiden in Anbetracht der soeben erhaltenen Infos beinahe vergessen.

Damon trat auf die Frage hin neben Klaus und sah ebenfalls auf den Trainingsplatz, ehe er antwortete.

„Die Geschichte, die ich euch erzählt hab stimmt. Ich hab die Dolche wirklich vor einigen Jahrzehnten von einer Hexe erhalten. Allerdings hat sie sie damals mit einem magischen Spruch versehen, welchen die Träger der Dolche vor bösen, schwarzmagischen Zaubern schützen soll. Ich hielt es für angebracht den beiden je einen Dolch zu schenken, wenn man bedenkt, was möglicherweise auf zukommt.", erklärte Damon den drei Brüdern, woraufhin ihm Niklaus dankend zunickte.

Worte waren nicht nötig. Während der letzten paar Jahre hatten die beiden eine besondere Art der Freundschaft geschlossen. Sie konnten einander bis in den Wahnsinn treiben, trinken bis zum Umfallen und kämpfen bis zum Genickbruch. Doch bei Problemen waren sie immer einer Meinung und verstanden sich blind. Es war schon fast nicht zu glauben, wenn man sich daran erinnert, wie sehr sie sich einst hassten.

„Ich möchte, dass das erst einmal unter uns bleibt.", meinte Klaus, nach einem Moment der Stille, an die anderen gewandt. „Jake und Ash haben heut Geburtstag und ich möchte, dass die beiden eine schöne Feier haben. Außerdem ist Caroline seit Tagen mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Wenn wir ihr jetzt davon erzählen, wird sie nur wieder hysterisch werden." Jeder von ihnen musste ihm dabei zustimmen, kannten sie doch Caroline und ihre Launen.

„Ich werde einige von meinen Leuten nach Informationen suchen lassen. Niklaus hast du was dagegen, wenn ich einige von deinen Hybriden ebenfalls einspanne?", wandte sich Elijah an seinen Bruder, welcher mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, keines Wegs. Jonathan, David und Kaitlyn sollten dir bestens helfen können. Ich würde dir ja auch gerne Amber und Adam zur Verfügung stellen, allerdings werden Jake und Ash misstrauisch werden, wenn ihre besten Freunde nicht bei ihrem Geburtstag dabei sind.", erwiderte Klaus und Elijah nickte dankend, während er sich bereits aus dem Zimmer begab.

„Ich denke ich werde den Vieren dort draußen etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Wer weiß was Bekah ihnen beibringt!", meinte Kol, in dem Wissen, dass er bei der kommenden Unterhaltung nicht gewünscht war. Somit ließ er Klaus und Damon alleine im Raum zurück. Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden, ehe sich der Hybrid an den jüngeren Vampir wandte. „Du hast meine Kinder schon wieder gerettet, Damon!", meinte er und sah dabei aus dem Fenster. Damon trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Noch ist ja nichts geschehen. Lass uns lieber den Geburtstag genießen. Morgen können wir uns noch genug Gedanken machen!", schlug er vor und Klaus nickte zustimmend. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, im Moment können wir sowieso nicht viel machen. Wir sollten abwarten, was die Nachforschungen von Elijah ergeben. … Lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Ich würde liebend gerne sehen, wie sich die beiden mit ihren neuen Dolchen machen!", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ, gefolgt von Damon den Raum.

* * *

_Einige Stunden später_

„Wann kommen Finn und Sage?", fragte Caroline ihren Mann, als sie aus dem Bad kam, in nichts als einem Handtuch, welches um ihren Körper gewickelt war. Ein äußerst kurzes Handtuch. Klaus, der bis dato damit beschäftigt war, auf dem Bett zu liegen und eines seiner Bilder zu zeichnen, zog bei diesem Anblick scharf die Luft ein.

„Sweetheart, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir zu spät zur Party kommen, dann solltest du nicht in solche einer Aufmachung vor mir auftauchen.", sagte er, ehe er auf ihre Frage einging. „Finn meinte ihr Flug hätte Verspätung, weshalb die beiden wahrscheinlich erst nach dem Dinner hier sein werden.", meinte Niklaus, während er seiner Freu dabei zusah, wie sie sich das Handtuch vom Körper streifte und ihr Kleid in die Hand nahm.

Leise stand er auf und trat hinter sie, ehe er von hinten seine Arme um ihre nackte Gestalt schlang. „Du weißt, dass ich das ernst meinte, oder? Du solltest wirklich nicht in so einer Bekleidung vor mir umher laufen, wenn du diesen Raum in den nächsten paar Stunden verlassen willst.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog genießerisch ihren Duft ein. Caroline schauderte und schloss die Augen, als sein Atem ihre Haut streifte. Seine Hände wanderten tiefer, über ihre Taille hinweg bis hin zu ihren Hüften, wo sie verweilten. „Nik!", stöhnte sie auf und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ja ,Love!?", hauchte er in ihren Nacken, während er sanfte Küsse darauf verteilte.

„Die.. Pa-aarty!", brachte sie stotternd heraus und verfluchte ihn insgeheim. Es war für sie immer wieder erstaunlich, welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte. Der Hybrid brauchte sie nur berühren und schon schoss die Erregung durch ihren Körper. Sie wollte gerade all ihre dummen Argumente über Bord werfen und ihn stürmisch Küssen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell löste sich Caroline von ihrem Mann und umhüllte sich wieder mit dem Handtuch. Niklaus seufzte einmal frustriert, ehe er sie zur Tür begab. Gerade als er dachte, er hätte sie soweit.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Zimmertür und ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, schossen blonde Haare an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. „Komm nur herein, Love!", meinte er sarkastisch zu seiner Tochter und schloss die Tür, doch die beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Hey Mum, Dad! Ich wollt nur gucken, ob ihr schon fertig seid!", grinste Ash die beiden an. „Ich hab euch doch nicht bei irgendwas gestört, oder?", fragte sie, sich voll dessen bewusst, was ihre Eltern gerade vorhatten.

Es hatte nicht viel Verstand bedurft, um die roten Wangen ihrer Mutter zu deuten, welche noch dazu in nichts als einem Handtuch im Zimmer stand. „Aber nein, du störst nie!", antwortete Caroline, wusste allerdings, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht täuschen konnte. Dann sah sie sich ihre Tochter von oben bis unten an, ehe sie die Stirn runzelte. „ Willst du nicht wenigstens heute mal ein Kleid anziehen?", wollte sie wissen, doch kannte sie die Antwort bereits.

„Tut mir Leid Mum, aber ich find meine Hosen eindeutig bequemer!", erwiderte diese lächelnd. Caroline seufzte lediglich, kannte sie die Marotten ihrer Tochter doch zu genüge. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie sich geweigert Kleider anzuziehen. Sehr zum Vergnügen ihres Vaters, welcher nun neben sie trat. „Du siehst auch ohne Kleid wunderschön aus, Sweetheart!", meinte er lächelnd, während sich Caroline ihr Kleid aus dem Schrank nahm und ihm Bad verschwand.

„Danke Dad!", kam es von Ashley, bevor sie ihn umarmte. „Ich hab dich lieb!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihn fester. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz!", erwiderte Niklaus, ehe er seine Tochter von sich schob und sie fragen ansah. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ehe sie sich auf´s Bett setzte. Es kam öfters mal vor, dass Ash einfach so eine Umarmung brauchte und meistens war es eine Umarmung von ihrem Vater. Was das anging, kam sie sehr nach ihrer Mutter.

Einige Sekunden später kam Caroline wieder aus dem Bad, diesmal trug sie allerdings ein langes, schulterfreies blaues Kleid und schwarze Stilettos. Niklaus zog abermals die Luft ein. „Du siehst umwerfend aus, Love!", meinte er mit bewunderndem Blick. Ein Blick der seiner Tochter nicht entging und sie zum Lächelnd brachte. Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie sehr sich ihre Eltern liebten.

„Dankeschön!", erwiderte Care und ließ sich in einem Kuss ziehen, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und sich an ihre Tochter wandte. „Wo ist dein Bruder?" – „Jake gönnt sich noch einen Blutbeutel, ehe die Party steigt!", antwortete sie. „Was ich jetzt auch tun werde. Ich hab seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich muss doch schließlich groß und stark bleiben!", grinste sie die beiden an, ehe sie in übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Raum sauste. Caroline schüttelte nur lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Wie wär´s wenn wir auch runter gehen, die anderen werden sicher schon warten!", schlug sie vor, woraufhin Nik schmunzelnd zustimmte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg nach Unten. Nicht ahnend, was der Abend noch für böse Überraschungen mit sich bringen wird.

* * *

_So Leute, ich hoffe euch hats gefallen! Freu mich über jedes Review. Und es tut mir Leid wegen der Fehler, allerdings hatte ich noch keine Zeit, das Kapitel zu korrigieren!_

_Alles Liebe Sam_


	4. Unexpected birthday present

_Hallo allerseits,_

_da bin ich wieder, auch wenn´s etwas länger gedauert hat. Leider hab ich es nicht ehr geschafft. Sorry! _

_Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel!_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**3. **__**Unexpected Birthday present**_

Als Nik und Caroline zusammen den Ballsaal betraten waren schon einige Leute anwesend, wie Damon und Rebekah, Amber und Adam (die besten Freunde der Zwillinge), welche sich gerade zusammen mit den Geburtstagskindern unterhielten und zudem Niklaus beste Hybriden, sowie einige enge Freunde aus Europa und Südostasien.

Ein Gast fiel Caroline besonders ins Auge. Neben Kol stand eine junge, äußerst hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau. Was sie aber am meisten überraschte war, dass ihr Schwager seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und dass auf eine sehr besitzergreifende Art und Weise.

„Nik, wer ist die Frau neben Kol? Wusstest du, dass er jemanden mitbringen wollte?", hakte die Blondine nach und sah ihren Mann fragend an, woraufhin dieser den Blick in Richtung seines Bruders wandte und die Stirn runzelte.

„Er hatte erwähnt, dass er in Begleitung kommen würde, aber ich war eigentlich sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen Scherz gehandelt hätte.", antwortete dieser überrascht. Kol war normalerweise darauf bedacht seine Frauenbekanntschaften von der Familie fern zu halten. Die meisten seiner Beziehungen (eigentlich alle) waren nicht von langer Dauer, sondern hielten meist nur, Stunden, manchmal Tage, maximal zwei Wochen. Danach wurde es ihm zu langweilig und er entledigte sich ihrer Anwesenheit.

Diese jedoch schien etwas Besonderes zu sein. Die Art und Weise, in der er sie ansah, während er mit ihr redete, ließen deutlich erkennen, dass sie nicht wie alle anderen Bekanntschaften war. Fragte sich nur, wie tief diese Gefühle wirklich gingen. Aber Caroline wäre nicht Caroline, wenn sie es nicht zur Aufgabe machen würden, eben dies heraus zu finden.

„Oh Nein! Ich kenne diesen Blick.", erklang die Stimme ihres Mannes, welcher neben ihr stand und den Arm um Carolines Taille geschlungen hatte. Diese schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah ihn fragen an. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", wollte sie mit unschuldigem Blick wissen, doch Klaus ließ sich dadurch nicht täuschen. Zu lange war er schon mit ihr verheiratet, als dass er sie nicht durch und durch kennen würde.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine, Care!", meinte er und sah sie amüsiert an. Doch diese gab weiterhin vor keine Ahnung zu haben. „Ich weiß absolut nicht, wovon du redest, Schatz!", erklärte sie ihm, doch ehe sie weiter reden konnte, ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme.

„Lass mich raten! Du heckst gerade einen Plan aus, um herauszufinden, wer Kol´s Date ist!"

Mit einem überraschten Blick wandten sich die beiden um und sahen eine dunkelhäutige junge Frau hinter sich stehen, den Arm in Elijah´s verhakt. „Bonnie!?", fragte Caroline ungläubig, ehe sie ihre Freundin herzlich in die Arme schloss. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wolltest erst nächsten Monat von deinem Trip wiederkommen?", wollte Care wissen, als sie die Hexe wieder losließ. Sie sah noch immer genauso schön aus, wie vor einigen Jahren, da sie Dank eines Zaubers seit ihrem 23. Geburtstag nicht mehr alterte.

In den letzten fünf Monaten hatte sie an einigen Nachforschungen bezüglich der Hexenkunst gearbeitet. Sehr zum Verdruss von Elijah, welcher für diesen Zeitraum auf seine Freundin verzichten musste, denn die Gebiete in denen Bonnie ihre Forschungen betrieb, waren für Vampire nicht zugänglich und wurden von den Seelen der Hexen bis auf äußerste geschützt. Somit war es ihm nicht gestattet seine Liebste zu begleiten bzw. zu besuchen. Eine Tatsache, die ihn arg mitgenommen hatte, auch wenn er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Caroline konnte immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, wie diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Charaktere es geschafft hatten, sich zu finden. Allerdings war sie ja auch nicht gerade besser, erinnerte sie sich immer wieder selbst.

„Ich hab eine kleine Pause eingelegt. Ich dachte mir ich komme pünktlich zum Geburtstag der Zwillinge wieder und verbringe einige Tage mit meiner Familie.", erklärte sie, ehe sich eines der beiden Geburtstagskinder zu ihnen gesellten. „Tante Bonnie?", freudig überrascht kam Ashley zusammen mit Adam auf die Gruppe zu. „Hallo Geburtstagskind!", begrüßte die Hexe ihre Nichte und schloss sie in ihre Arme.

„Ich wünsch dir alles, alles Gute zum 16. Geburtstag, Süße! Wo ist dein Bruder? Ich wollte euch eure Geschenke geben.", fragend sah sie Ashley an, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub er ist mit Amber im Garten.", antwortete sie. „Mit Amber, ja?", wiederholte Bonnie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Auch der Rest der Familie schmunzelte. Jeder wusste, dass sich Jake und Amber seit einigen Jahren eine Art Romanze entwickelt hatte. Jeder wusste es, bis auf die zwei.

Plötzlich fiel Caroline etwas ins Auge und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Scheinbar war Jake nicht der einzige, der in den letzten Jahren eine Romanze entwickelt hatte. Mit neugierigem Blick besah sie den Arm ihrer Tochter. Die Blondine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich das Armband am Handgelenk von Ash noch vor einer Stunde nicht dort befunden hatte. Diese bemerkte den Blick ihrer Mutter, woraufhin ihre Wangen mit einmal einen rosigen Ton annahmen.

Glücklicherweise sah nur Caroline den plötzlichen Farbwechsel, da Klaus inzwischen in ein Gespräch mit Elijah und Bonnie verwickelt war. In weiser Voraussicht hielt sich die junge Vampirin jedoch mit ihren Fragen zurück und wollte bis nach der Feier warten. Konnte sie sich doch die Reaktion ihres Mannes vorstellen, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass seine Tochter mit einem seiner besten Hybriden anbandelte, welcher noch dazu der beste Freund seines Sohnes war.

„Na sie mal einer an, wen die Flut da an Land gespült hat!", ertönte plötzlich eine und überrascht wandte sich Caroline um, ehe ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Bonnie Bennett ist wieder im Lande und anscheinend endlich wieder mit unserem Bruder vereint! …Das wurde aber auch Zeit, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich seiner Trauermiene und todbringenden Stimmung noch standgehalten hätte.", spottete Kol, welcher sich zusammen mit seinem Begleitung zu ihnen gesellte.

„Kol, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du deine Sprüche für dich behalten würdest!", meinte Elijah und sah seinen kleinen Bruder streng an. Es war ihm unangenehm in Anwesenheit so vieler Personen _(Menschen kann man ja schlecht sagen, oder? xd)_ über seine Beziehung zu Bonnie zu reden. Seiner Meinung nach ging das niemanden außer den beiden etwas an, auch wenn Kol das mitunter ein wenig anders sah.

„Beruhig dich, Lija! Ich mach doch nur Spaß. Bonnie weiß schon, wie ich das meine!", lenkte er ein und sah grinsend zu Bonnie, welche jedoch nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Auch Caroline musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Mittlerweile hatte sich immerhin so ziemlich jeder an Kol´s Art und Weise gewöhnt, auch wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus nervig war. Dann jedoch viel Bonnies Blick auf dessen Begleitung, welche bis jetzt still schweigend neben ihm stand und der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte.

„Sie sind eine Hexe?!"

Überrascht sah sie die junge Frau an. Durch Kols kleine Ansprache war sie bis jetzt abgelenkt gewesen, aber wenn sie sich konzentrierte konnte sie deutlich die Aura ihres Gegenübers wahrnehmen. Allerdings war es der Vampir der antwortete. „Das hast du ganz richtig erfasst, Bon-Bon. Dar ich euch vorstellen, meine wunderbare Familie. Das ist Julianna Satchmore. Eine alte Freundin von mir. Julianna kommt aus London und gehört einer der ältesten Hexenfamilien an!", stellte er sie offiziell, mit einem Hauch von Stolz in den Augen, vor.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen! Nennt mich doch bitte Julie. Julianna hört sich so altmodisch an.", meinte diese freundlich und sah jeden der Reihe nach an. Und während Klaus lediglich mit dem Kopf nickte, gaben Bonnie und Caroline und selbst Elijah ihr die Hand. Jeder begrüßte sie und hieß sie Willkommen. Den beiden Freundinnen war sie gleich sehr sympathisch. „Ich wollte schon seit langem die legendäre Bennetthexe kennenlernen. Ich muss sagen Bonnie, es ist mir eine Ehre!", kam es fröhlich von ihr, während sie die dunkelhäutige Hexe ansah.

„Glaub besser nicht alles was du hörst, das meiste ist einfach übertrieben.", versuchte Bonnie von sich abzulenken. Es war ihr stets unangenehm, wenn andere Hexen so von ihr redeten. Umso glücklicher war sie deshalb, als auf einmal Jakes freudige Stimme erklang, welcher Hand in Hand mit Amber durch die Terrassentür kam.

„_Tante Bonnie_? Was machst du denn schon hier?"

Alle fuhren herum und Bonnie schloss sogleich ihren überraschten Neffen in die Arme. „Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Großer! Kaum zu glauben, dass du schon 16 Jahre bist!", meinte sie und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Tja was soll ich sagen, ich hab mich gut gehalten!", grinste dieser zurück und ließ alle lachen.

„Da ihr ja nun beide endlich hier seit, kann ich euch eure Geschenke ja auch endlich geben.", erklärte die Hexe. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte zwei kleine, ovale silberne Schatullen heraus! Beide waren identisch und mit vielen verschnörkelten Linien verziert, während sich in der Mitte ein kleiner Spiegel befand auf dem jeweils ein Name stand.

Die restlichen Anwesenden sahen nun ebenfalls gespannt auf die beiden Geschenke. Mit zögernden Bewegungen nahmen die beiden die Geschenke an sich und öffneten sie. Ashleys Schatulle beinhaltete eine lange silberne Kette, mit einem bläulich, schimmernden Medaillon, welches durch einen silbernen Rahmen fixiert war.

Jakes Kästchen enthielt ebenfalls eine Kette mit einem Anhänger. Er sah aus wie eine blaue lange Klaue, gefasst in einer silbernen Halterung.

Mit Staunen sahen die beiden ihre Geschenke an. „Wo hast du die denn her, Bonnie? Die sehen wunderschön aus.", wollte Ashley neugierig wissen, woraufhin Bonnie geheimnisvoll lächelte. „Nun Ash, da ich weiß, wie sehr ihr beide euch für Legenden und Mystische Wesen, interessiert, dachte ich, dass das passende Geschenke wären.", erklärte sie. Es stimmte. Sowohl Ashley, als auch Jake waren nahezu fanatisch, wenn es um alte Legenden und Fabelwesen ging. Eigentlich auch kein Wunder, wenn man sich diese Familie mal genauer betrachtete. Vor allem die Drachen hatten es ihnen angetan, weshalb sich Bonnie auch gerade diese Symbole ausgesucht hatte.

„Der Anhänger an deiner Kette nennt sich `_Drachenauge_´, Ash! Der Legende nach, kann man einem Drachen bis in die Seele sehen, wenn man ihm ins Auge blickt. Es heißt, bei ihrem Tod, bleibt die Seele im Auge dieser Wesen erhalten. In den Überlieferungen steht, dass, wer auch immer dieses Medaillon trägt, in der Lage sei, die wahre Natur eines jeden Wesens zu erkennen.", beschrieb Bonnie die alte Legende, woraufhin ihre Nichte die Kette staunend betrachtete. Dann wandte sich Bonnie an Jake.

„Dein Anhänger ist der Legende nach aus einer `_Drachenklaue_´ entstanden. Die Sage überliefert, dass die Drachenklaue seinem Träger, in schwierigen Zeiten, den Weg weisen wird!", erklärte sie und ließ ihr Umfeld staunen. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, was die noch so junge aussehende Hexe alles wusste. Diese sah mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in die Runde. „Ich habe nicht wirklich einen Beweis dafür gefunden, dass die Legenden war sind. Auch mit meinen Zaubersprüchen konnte ich keine Auffälligkeiten entdecken. … Aber wer weiß, vielleicht überrascht ihr uns ja!", meinte sie kichernd, bevor sie wieder die Geburtstagskinder ansah.

„Ich habe beide Ketten mit einem Zauber versehen. Sie erlauben euch, mit jedem in Kontakt zu treten, mit dem ihr blutsverwandt seid. Ich dachte mir, dass es auf eurer Reise ganz nützlich wäre!", sagte sie grinsend und sah verstohlen zu Caroline, welche dankend dreinsah. Lediglich Niklaus wusste, dass seine Frau ihre Freundin darum gebeten hatte, den beiden ein Geschenk dieser Art zu machen. Es viel ihr nicht leicht, die beiden gehen zu lassen. Nach all den schlimmen Dingen, welche in der Vergangenheit geschehen waren, war es auch durchaus verständlich. Ihm selbst ging es ja nicht anders.

„Tausend Dank, Tante Bonnie!", meinte Ashley und wurde von ihrem Bruder ergänzt: „Das sind wirklich tolle Geschenke!" Bonnie jedoch grinste die beiden nur an. „Ich finde es ist an der Zeit auch eure anderen Geschenke aufzumachen. Ihr habt noch einige andere Gäste hier, die darauf warten euch zu gratulieren!", meinte Klaus plötzlich und alle stimmten ihm zu.

* * *

Nachdem Niklaus eine kleine Ansprache gehalten hatte und seinen Kindern noch einmal offiziell, vor allen Gästen, alles Gute gewünscht hatte, fingen die beiden an ihre Geschenke aufzumachen. Es waren einige tolle Dinge dabei. Klaus alte Freunde, Samuel Cromwell und dessen Frau Alisha, hatten den beiden je ein altes Buch über die Sagen und Legenden der griechischen Götter geschenkt. Von einigen Leuten bekamen sie zudem Zeichenutensilien, da das Hobby der beiden durchaus bekannt war.

Gerade als die Zwillinge das letzte Geschenk ausgepackt hatten, kam einer der Hybriden, Dylan, herein und hatte ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand. „Das wurde eben abgegeben. Es steht euer Name darauf!", meinte er und überreichte den beiden das Geschenk. Ashley nahmen es neugierig entgegen und ihr Bruder stellte sich neben sie. Langsam fing sie an es zu öffnen.

….

„Es scheint eine alte….!"

Bonnie, welche gerade mit Elijah, Rebekah, Damon, Caroline und Nick zusammen stand und ihnen ihren bisherigen Forschungsstand mitteilte, brach plötzlich mitten im Satz ab. Erschrocken sah sie sich um. „Bonnie? Darling, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Elijah von seiner Freundin wissen und auch von den anderen wurde sie mit besorgten Augen beobachten. „Nein, irgendwas stimmt nicht?", erklärte sie abgelenkt und sah sich weiterhin hektisch um.

…

Die beiden Geburtstagskinder hatten inzwischen das Papier gelöst und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen mit einem sternenförmigen Muster zum Vorschein. Neugierig sahen die beiden sich an, ehe Ashley es sachte öffnete. Im inneren war eine Kette, mit einem ebenso sternenförmigen Anhänger, wie schon auf dem Deckel abgebildet war. Erstaunt nahm Jake es in die Hände, als im selben Moment auch schon ein lauter Schrei ertönte, der alle im Saal erschrocken aufblicken ließ.

….

Auf Bonnies Kommentar hin, spannten sich Damon, Klaus und Elijah sichtlich an, dachten sie drei im Moment schließlich dasselbe. Jeder wusste, dass Bonnie eine Art sechsten Sinn hatte und wenn sie sagte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, dann bestand an dieser Aussage keinerlei Zweifel. Doch ehe die Herren ihre Gedanken weiter fortführen oder gar etwas sagen konnten, blieb Bonnies Blick plötzlich an den Zwillingen kleben und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Fünf weitere Augenpaare folgten daraufhin automatisch. Gerade holte Jake die Kette aus dem Kästchen, als Bonnie´s einen markerschütternden Schrei losließ.

„NEEEEIIINNNNN!"

…..

Jake und Ashley fuhren mit ihren Köpfen in die Richtung des Rufes, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Kette in Jake´s Händen fing auf einmal an in einem rot zu strahlen und alle im Raum mussten ihre Hände vor das Gesicht halten um nicht geblendet zu werden. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall, ähnlich einer Explosion und kurz darauf wurde alles schwarz.

…..

* * *

…..

Unter einem angestrengten Stöhnen versuchte Niklaus seine Augen zu öffnen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er eine Woche lang mit Damon durchgetrunken hätte und kurzzeitig fragte er sich, ob es sich überhaupt lohnen würde aufzustehen. Dann jedoch viel ihm wieder siedend heiß ein, was passiert war. Das Geschenk. Seine Kinder. Das Licht. Der Knall. Und die plötzliche Schwärze.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich wieder aufgesetzt und sah sich hektisch um. „Caroline?", rief er besorgt, doch da sah er auch schon, wie sie sich neben ihm bewegte. Vorsichtig halb er ihr sich zu setzten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und sah sie von oben bis unten an. Doch sie schien auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Verletzungen zu haben. „Ja keine Sorge. Nichts passiert?", antwortete sie und er zog sie erleichtert in die Arme. Einen Moment lang, schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. „Was war das?", fragte sie dann nach einigen Sekunden und löste sich langsam von ihm.

Nik stand auf und zog seine Frau mit sich hoch. „Ich weiß es nicht!", meinte er und suchte den Raum nach dem Rest seiner Familie ab. Elijah und Bonnie hatten sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben und kamen gerade auf die beiden zu. Auch Rebekah und Damon hatten sich bereits wieder gefangen, während Kol und seine Julie nach den restlichen Anwesenden sahen. „Bei euch alles OK?", wollte Bonnie wissen, doch atmete sie erleichtert aus, als Caroline nickte.

„Es geht allen Gäste gut, sie sind lediglich ein wenig geschockt!", meinte Alisha Cromwell, die sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Kol und Julie zu ihnen gesellte. „Wir haben sie ins Nebenzimmer geschickt, für einen kleinen beruhigenden Whiskey!", erklärte Kol weiter und erntete ein dankbares Nicken seitens seines Bruders. Doch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, packte Caroline plötzlich den Arm ihres Mannes und sah ihn mit geschockten Augen an. „NIK? Wo sind die Kinder?"

Klaus erstarrte einen Moment, so wie der Rest der Familie und Freunde, ehe er sich hektisch umsah. Auch die anderen fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen sich suchend im ganzen Saal um. Doch auch ihnen gelang es nicht die beiden zu finden.

Jake und Ashley Mikaelson waren verschwunden.

* * *

_So, wiedermal ein Kapitel zu Ende._

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst ein paar Meinungen da._

_Ich würd mich auf jeden Fall freuen._

_Alles Liebe Sam_


End file.
